The present invention relates to ocular treatment apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus for storing and applying contact lenses to a person""s eye.
Many patients who require optical correction for visual acuity wear eye-glasses because they either cannot, or do not desire to apply contact lenses to their eyes. Among those who are able to apply contact lenses to their eyes without assistance, it is believed that approximately 25% of these patients have terminated use of contact lenses because of complications arising from a lack of aseptic conditions and/or because of frustrations or difficulties arising from the need to clean and store the contact lenses, and transport with themselves the necessary containers and cleaning solutions to maintain the contact lenses. For example, the containers for holding contact lenses need to be carefully cleaned and are difficult, and in many cases, impossible to adequately clean. In addition, these persons typically require a mirror to apply the contact lenses, and because they have difficulty viewing themselves within the mirror without eyeglasses, they have further difficulty applying the contact lenses to their eyes without assistance.
Many ocular complications relating to contact lenses are due to infections and/or toxic reactions arising from incomplete rinsing of the contact lenses with cleaning solutions or otherwise inadequate cleaning or not maintaining the sterile conditions of the lenses prior to application to the eyes. A certain number of such complications are due to the preservatives contained within the cleaning solutions. For example, it has been widely demonstrated that certain preservatives are aggressive, irritating and/or damaging to the superficial layers of the cornea of the eye.
There are numerous events that must be carried out to properly apply contact lenses to a person""s eyes, including: forcing the upper and lower eyelids in a wide-open position so that the contact lens (typically about 14.5 mm in outer diameter) can fit through the opening between the eyelids; adequately cleaning the finger(s) used to handle and apply the contact lens; making sure the contact lens is properly oriented with the correct side (or concave side) facing the eye; making sure the contact lens is in a state of equilibrium on the finger at the time of application; and applying the contact lens onto the cornea of the eye without irritating the cornea or otherwise causing the eye to blink during application. The sensitivity of the cornea is among the highest of the human tissues, and therefore if the eyelids are not maintained in the proper position during application of the contact lens, the maneuver fails.
In view of the above, several attempts have been made to aid a person when applying a contact lens. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,696 to Rinaldy shows an instrument for applying a contact lens. The instrument has a cup member 11 with a rim 13. A bracket 14 supports a lens supporting element 20 which is slidably mounted within the cup member 11. In use, the lens supporting element 20 is retracted and retains the lens by surface tension. The rim 13 is manually deformed and placed against the eyelids so that upon relaxing the rim 13, the eyelids are retained open. Subsequently, the lens supporting element 20 is depressed to place the contact lens on the eye and the instrument is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,618 to Massenz provides a contact lens applicator having a cup 11 connected to an irrigation bottle 23 by a tube 14. The tube 14 slides within the cup 11 and communicates fluid into the cup 11 from the irrigation bottle 23. The end of the tube within the cup 11 has a lens seat 19 for receiving a contact lens. The distal end of the cup 11 is a rim 12. Both the rim 12 and the cup are made of rubber. In operation, the rim 12 is squeezed to bring the outer edges together. The rim 12 is applied to the eyelid. Upon relief of the compression, the cup 11, being resilient, resumes shape keeping the eye widely exposed. Then, the tube 14 is moved toward the eye to place a contact lens thereon and the irrigation bottle 23 provides fluid as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,297 to Quinn illustrates a device for inserting and removing a contact lens 32. A stand 11 supports the device upright on a flat surface. A storage chamber 15 is in fluid communication with a float chamber 14. An applicator eyepiece 16 mounts on top of the float chamber 14 and defines an aperture. A rod member 20 extends through the aperture and receives a contact lens on its top. The height of the rod member 20 is determined by the fluid level within the float chamber 14. Actuation of a flexible portion of the storage chamber 15 varies the fluid level within the float chamber 14 and, thus, the height of the rod member 20. To apply a contact lens, the fingers of one hand are used to hold the eye open over the eyepiece 16. The free hand actuates the storage chamber 15 to raise the rod member 20 to place the contact lens on the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,494 to Reinson et al. shows a contact lens applicator 25 which also stores a plurality of contact lens. The container portion 10 includes multiple portions 10 which are identical and interlocking. Each portion 10 contains a single contact lens disposed in a liquid. The lens is supported on a deformable projection made of five legs 20. The portions 10 have a cover surface 16 and sidewalls with inner threads 13 and outer threads 14. The inner threads 13 and outer threads 14 of adjacent portions 10 threadably engage such that the adjacent portion 10 defines the cover for the next adjacent portion 10. A base 12 upon which the contact lens rests completes the portions 10.
There are problems associated with each of these prior art inventions such as contamination from fingers or the device itself, a significant skill level being required to insert a lens, no self-contained storage means, and no means to engage and retain the eyelids open simultaneously with the insertion of the lens. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact lens applicator and cartridge used in connection therewith that overcomes many of these or other problems, drawbacks and/or disadvantages associated with applying and storing contact lenses.
The present invention is directed to a contact lens applicator comprising a housing assembly including a hollow, elongated housing and at least one trigger pivotally mounted on the housing. A first eyelid depressor or like means for depressing an eyelid is movably mounted on one end of the housing, and is drivingly coupled to the trigger for moving the first eyelid depressor upon depressing or otherwise actuating the trigger. Preferably, a second eyelid depressor or like means for depressing another eyelid is movably mounted on the same end of the housing, and is spaced apart from the first eyelid depressor for engaging the facial tissue adjacent to the other eyelid. The second eyelid depressor is drivingly coupled to the trigger for moving the second eyelid depressor upon depressing or otherwise actuating the trigger. In the currently preferred embodiments of the present invention, the eyelid depressors may take the form of rollers rotatably mounted on the housing or cantilevers pivotally mounted on the housing. A pair of wing-shaped members project outwardly from opposite sides of the eyelid depressors relative to each other, and each defines a support surface for contacting the facial tissue surrounding a person""s eye to, in turn, facilitate locating the applicator over the eye and applying a contact lens thereto. Preferably, the wing-shaped members define the shape of a typical eyecup for comfortably engaging the facial tissue surrounding the eye. A pusher is slidably mounted within the housing, and is drivingly connected to the trigger for moving the pusher within the housing upon depressing or otherwise actuating the trigger.
In one embodiment of the invention, the applicator further comprises at least one cartridge for holding a contact lens, and which is receivable within the applicator to dispense the lens therefrom onto a person""s eye. Preferably, the cartridge defines a vial or like enclosure for receiving therein the lens, and includes a predetermined amount of saline or other solution within the vial for defining appropriate conditions for storing the lens. A relatively soft, flexible contact lens holder is mounted within the vial, and defines a base, a lens support surface for supporting the lens, and a bellows or like flexible portion extending between the lens support surface and the base. The cartridge preferably further comprises a pair of end caps for sealing the contact lens and saline or other solution within the vial, and which can be removed upon installing the cartridge into the applicator or during insertion of the lens therefrom onto an eye. The housing defines a cartridge chamber for receiving therein the cartridge, and the pusher is movable into the chamber for engaging the base of the cartridge and moving the lens support surface between a retracted position and an extended position for applying the contact lens to an eye.
In the operation of the applicator, a user may place the end of the housing opposite the eyelid depressors onto a table or other support surface with the wing-shaped members facing upwardly. The user then moves the eye intended to receive the contact lens over the eyecup of the applicator so that the wing-shaped portions fit snugly against the facial tissue surrounding the eye. The user then squeezes the trigger which, in turn, moves the first and second eyelid depressors and thereby causes the depressors to engage and move the tissue adjacent to each of the respective eyelids outwardly to retain the eye open during application of the contact lens thereto. Also upon actuating the trigger, the pusher is driven outwardly toward the eye to, in turn, drive the lens support surface from the retracted to the extended position. In the extended position, the lens seated on the lens support surface is gently moved into contact with the eye. If the user looks directly at the lens, the lens is automatically placed onto the exposed cornea of the eye. If, on the other hand, the user looks to one side, the lens is automatically placed onto the eye adjacent to the cornea, and thus onto a less sensitive region of the eye. Upon contacting the cornea with the lens, the pusher continues to move forward a slight distance so that the bellows or like flexible portion of the lens holder is gently deformed. The deformation or contraction of the bellows causes the saline or other solution within the bellows to flow outwardly between the convex lens surface and concave lens support surface and, in turn, facilitates the release and transfer of the lens onto the user""s eye. Preferably, the lens support surface defines a plurality of ribs or other protuberances for facilitating the flow of saline or other solution between the lens and lens support surface upon depressing the bellows of the lens holder.
One advantage of the contact lens applicator of the present invention is that the applicator allows a person to overcome the anxiety or fear that otherwise might be associated with performing the intricate motions otherwise required to apply contact lenses to the eyes. Another advantage of the contact lens applicator of the present invention is that the applicator automatically performs all requisite steps for applying contact lenses to the eyes, including opening the eyelids, maintaining the lens in the proper orientation, transferring the lens to the eye, etc. Yet another advantage of the contact lens applicator of the present invention is that the lens is easily maintained sterile throughout application, and there is no need for a person to touch the lens. Another advantage of the contact lens applicator of the invention is that the application of the contact lens may be painless and without any reasonable risk to the cornea. Yet another advantage of the contact lens applicator of the invention is that persons with poor vision can apply the lenses without glasses or mirrors, and therefore may avoid additional drawbacks associated with the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.